


Five People Kol Met While on the Other Side (and One He Didn't)

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [11]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the Other Side, Kol spends time with five individuals from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Kol Met While on the Other Side (and One He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly before "Rebirth" with spoilers up through that episode and "Home," to be safe. Written for the prompt 'Ghost Boy' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The first person Kol met while he was on the Other Side actually wasn’t anybody on the Other Side. After all, everyone on the Other Side was still separated from one another.

No, the first person Kol met while he was a ghost was Jeremy Gilbert. It was deliciously ironic that the only person who could actually see and hear Kol was his killer.

“Go away!” said Jeremy.

“Jeremy, is that any way to speak to your old friend Kol?” Kol asked sarcastically.

“I won, you lost; you’re dead. Get over it” said the human.

“No thanks” said Kol. “I’d rather spend my time haunting you. And I’ve got an eternity.”

So Kol haunted Jeremy, right up until Katherine fed Jeremy to Silas. The last words Jeremy heard before Silas snapped his neck were Kol saying “I tried to warn you.”

* * *

The second person Kol met while he was on the Other Side was someone he hadn’t seen in almost a thousand years, though he saw her face every day.

“Tatia?” Kol asked, uncertain of which doppelganger he was speaking to.

“You remember me” said the woman, smiling.

“As if I would forget the most beautiful girl in our village” said Kol. “How come I can see you?”

“I’m not sure” admitted the ghost of the woman Kol’s brothers had once loved. “But I think something bad is happening to the Other Side.”

“What does that mean for us?” asked Kol.

“Nothing good” said Tatia.

* * *

The third person Kol met while he was on the Other Side was the former witch who, in all essence, now was the Other Side.

“What do you want, Kol?” asked Bonnie Bennett.

“The Other Side is collapsing. I just thought you’d like to know, seeing as how you’re one of us now.”

“What do you mean?” said Bonnie.

“Oh, you may be able to talk to and touch and interact with the living, Bonnie, but you’re as dead as I am, don’t you forget that. And when the rest of the Other Side gets sucked into oblivion, so will you.”

Bonnie looked horrified, which made Kol feel a little bit better about his current predicament.

* * *

The fourth person Kol met while he was on the Other Side was the man he’d spend his entire existence as a vampire running from.

“Father” said Kol, nodding to Mikael.

“Son” said Mikael tersely.

“You know, this is the first time in a thousand years that I haven’t been terrified to see you?” said Kol.

Mikael laughed. “Oh, you were never the target of my hatred, Kol. I reserved that for the bastard you dare call your brother.”

“Well, he’s alive and we’re dead, about to be deader, so I guess he’s won” said Kol.

“The game isn’t over yet, son.”

Kol was confused. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“If you really want to find out, you’ll get yourself to New Orleans before everything goes to Hell here” said Mikael.

* * *

The last person Kol met while he was on the Other Side was his brother.

“Hello brother” said Finn. Finn had never seen New Orleans, so Kol was surprised to find him hanging out in Lafayette Cemetery, Kol’s old stomping ground.

“What’s going on, Finn?” Kol asked. The Other Side was about to collapse but his brother didn’t seem worried at all.

“Just a little intervention on behalf of the local witches” said Finn, with a glint in his eyes.

“Why would the local witches care about us?” Sure, Kol had run with a few of them back in the day, but he doubt that counted for much.

“You’ll see, brother. You’ll see” said Finn mysteriously.

* * *

One person Kol never met while he was on the Other Side was his mother. Kol looked all over both Mystic Falls and New Orleans, but he couldn’t find her.

He should have known then that the game wasn’t yet over.


End file.
